


package snowfall

by herohelio



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hasegawa Langa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herohelio/pseuds/herohelio
Summary: “What,” is all he has to say in regards to the package.He looks up at Reki for an explanation and regrets it almost immediately, because the pink coloring his cheeks is almost the same shade as the glitter on the wrapping paper. Reki sighs, rubbing the back of his head and looking anywhere but him.“My sisters,” he says, sheepish. “Sorry, I didn’t have anything else to wrap it with. Happy birthday, Langa!”Or: Langa forgets it’s his birthday.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 312





	package snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> happy late bday langa, I was supposed to get this out earlier but like reki i injured my arm LMAO--

“Close your eyes.”

Langa doesn’t, keeping his gaze trained on his board as he props it against the curb and sits down. Paint’s peeling off the deck, dozens of nicks and scratches covering it to the point where the monster’s face is buried under them like a fresh batch of snow. It’s natural for boards to get banged up the more he uses him, part of the process, after all, but Reki gave him the board, created it himself with love (okay maybe not that, but he can dream) and care, and Langa frowns as he runs a finger down the scuffed deck. It feels like yesterday he met him, started skating, doing S, and everything he could have never dreamed back in Canada. 

“Langa,” Reki whines, pinching his left cheek. Despite everything, Reki’s still more or less the same. Langa doesn’t even try to bat away his hand and simply lets him. “Close your eyes!”

“Do I have to?” He asks, but with Reki stretching his face out it comes out as more of a, _‘da I haff to,’_ and Reki pouts.

“Yes! You have to! Close your eyes now!”

“Why?”

“Because!”

Langa glances down at his hands, clear of any cuts and bruises. The sun’s beginning to set over the horizon, the streetlights flickering on and illuminating Reki’s expectant gaze when he looks back up. “I’m not hurt,” he says. 

Reki sighs and lets go of his face to rub the back of his head, face scrunched up in thought. Langa tries not to look disappointed, the warmth on his cheeks replaced with a new one. “I know,” Reki says. “But that’s not it.”

“Oh.” He blinks. “Then what?”

Reki huffs. “Close your eyes first!”

“Why?”

“It’s a surprise, idiot!” Back to pinching his cheek. His hands are warm, and Langa hides a smile. “You have to close your eyes first or else I won’t give it to you!” 

“Fine.” Langa obeys and waits as his footsteps fade down the street before opening them. Reki’s rummaging through his bag and muttering something under his breath that Langa can’t catch, and he’s got half his arm in before looking back up and seeing him.

“Hey! No peeking!” He yells. Langa rolls his eyes but obliges.

He must’ve dozed off because when he opens them, Reki’s inches away from his face. Langa’s thankful for the hundreds of times Reki’s latched onto him because now he barely blinks, tilting his head to the side while hoping Reki can’t hear how fast his heart’s raced in a matter of seconds. 

“Ha,” Reki hums. Langa can feel his breath trailing over his skin and quickly tries to dismiss the thoughts that arise when Reki leans even closer, golden eyes glinting with glee and lips close enough to touch. “Okay, last one—I swear. Pinky promise and everything. Close your eyes,” Reki sing-songs.

Langa closes them. There’s shuffling, then something heavy pressing down on his lap and he’s staring face-to-face at a box, pale blue wrapping paper with paper cut out in the shape of snowflakes plastered on all edges. Dried glue drips off them, along with a bunch of illegible crayon scribbles over the paper. Glitter’s sprinkled all over it, a couple of cute animal stickers stuck on as well. It’s not the type of style he can associate with someone like Reki. Maybe Miya. Shadow, if he’s pushing it, but even he would be able to do a better wrapping job. What is--

“Langa.” Langa glances up. Reki nervously smiles and the pink coloring his face is almost the same shade as the glitter on the wrapping paper. He sighs, looking anywhere but Langa. “My sisters kinda messed it up,” he explains, sheepish. “Sorry, I didn’t have anything else to wrap it with. Happy birthday! Open it!”

_Birthday._

Langa blinks.

Once. 

Twice. 

_“What.”_

“Birthday! Hello?” Reki waves a hand in front of his face. “Your birthday? Oh, don’t tell me I got the date wrong—“

He takes out his phone. February eighth. Langa blinks for the third time. 

_Oh._

Reki notices, because of course he does, the one person who knows him better than anyone, and he bursts out laughing, the absolute traitor. _“Dude,”_ he breathes out, already doubling over in laughter. Langa’s face warms, and he turns his head with the haughtiest little _’hmph’_ that makes him laugh even harder. “Did you seriously forget that it’s—“

“No.” His mom left for work early this morning and the majority of the day he spent with Reki so he barely had any time to check his phone. “I just…was busy skating with you!”

Reki gives a snort that shows he’s clearly not buying it. “Langaaa--”

Langa steps on his foot. Reki sits on the curb, side pressed against his to step on his foot as well. Now, it’s not just his face that feels warm. “Oh man,” Reki says, giggles fading. “I can’t believe you, Langa.”

He’s sure his face is boiling at this point. “Shut up.”

“Fine, even though you _forgot.”_ Reki pats the top of the box. Langa’s forgotten it was there. “Open your present!”

He tears through the paper, careful not to rip through any of the writing and sets it aside while the box tumbles off his lap. Reki yelps and catches it before it hits the ground. “Not like that!” He scolds, sounding like his mother. “You coulda broke it!”

Break it? Propping the box back up, Langa pulls out a bundle of fabric, the same pink shade as the t-shirts at Dope Sketch. Wait, no, that’s because it is. “Did you steal my shirt?” He accuses.

Reki hits his arm. “You’re lucky I came prepared--I knew you were gonna be reckless with it! And no, that’s an extra, because again--I didn’t have anything else to wrap it with.”

“Uh huh.” 

He groans. “Hurry up! Or else I’m never getting you a birthday present again!”

The next item in the box is a postcard, the same monster on from his skateboard drawn on. “Happy birthday!” written in English along with a photo pasted on the back of the two of them. Reki’s smiling right at the camera, one arm slung around Langa’s shoulder and the other holding his skateboard. There’s a gloved hand trying to tear it away from him cut out of frame that Langa recognizes as Miya’s, Cherry and Joe arguing in the background. They’re standing in front of Shadow’s flower shop. Photo-Langa’s smiling, but not at the camera, his gaze directly locked onto Reki. Langa can barely look at the sappy expression on his own face and grabs the next thing.

It’s heavy, another layer of fabric wrapped around it. Langa unwraps it and holds it up against the streetlight, squinting as if that’ll help him make sense of it.

“Langa,” Reki says. Taking it, he shakes it for a few moments before pressing it back into Langa’s palms. “Here.”

A— “A snow globe?” Snow is falling inside the glass, upon a snowy mountain with two snowboarders racing down. Huh.

“Yup!” Reki says more but Langa’s only half-listening as he turns it over. “They have that kinda stuff in Canada, right?”

“They have it everywhere,” he says. His name is signed on the base in eloquent script. The other side of the snow globe has a regular street front with two people skating down it. Confirming he’s not dreaming, he turns it around a few more times. Snowboarding, then skateboarding; snow, then street. 

“—I made it myself, y’know,” Reki’s saying, now in front of him and the snow globe. From this position, it looks like snow is falling in his hair, amber eyes glowing underneath the light. Maybe it’s his imagination, but his face is tinted red, a hand carding through his hair and messing his headband up. “Well, I—I asked Cherry to do the calligraphy and asked around to find the figurines and everything, so I guess it was kind of a group effort. But putting it together? That was all me.”

All him...the sentiment leaves a warm and electric feeling in his chest. Langa watches the snow reach the bottom. “Wow,” he murmurs.

“Yeah, wasn’t too different from making skateboards.” Reki inches closer, breath fogging the glass. “So, uh, whaddaya think?”

He doesn’t take his eyes off him. Langa swallows, mind racing. “It’s uh…” _Amazing. The best present he’s ever received._ Langa’s going to put it in his room once he gets home, right by his bed so it’s the first thing he’ll see when he wakes up and the last thing when he falls asleep. Show it to his mom. Dad too. “...okay.”

He has about ten seconds of silence before realizing what he just said. 

_“Okay?!”_ Reki makes a sound like he’s shattered his board in front of him. Which he might as well have done. Langa looks up to see him sprawled out on the street, face-first. “Not even good…brutal,” he mumbles forlornly to the asphalt. 

Langa’s heart stops. _Oh god._ “I mean—!” Now he’s done it. He clears his throat and nearly drops the snow globe when Reki rolls over with a solemn expression. “Sorry, I mean...“ _Words,_ he reminds himself. “It’s…really cool. Thanks.”

He has never wanted to go back to Canada more in his life. 

Langa can hear crickets chirping as Reki slowly looks up, eyes wide and glossy. For a moment, he thinks he’s going to burst into tears but Reki smiles, eyes sparkling. “You—you like it then?” He hiccups.

Not trusting himself to speak, Langa nods.

“Oh, _yeah!”_ Reki cheers, throwing his arms around his shoulders. 

Langa yelps. “Reki—“

His weight sends them both toppling to the ground and Langa holds the snow globe up and out of the way as Reki laughs. Neither of them move from their position, Reki's head on his chest while gushing about his present, using a bunch of wild hand gestures and jargon Langa doesn’t understand but listens to anyway. 

“See, I was originally just gonna make you a snowboard, but winter’s pretty much done now.” Reki hums and brushes a strand of hair out of Langa’s eyes, and Langa _totally_ doesn’t shiver from the contact. “I really wanted to give you a ‘unique’ birthday gift.” 

English. Langa smiles. “It’s very unique,” he assures him. He turns the globe in his hands. Maybe it’s his imagination but the two skaters look like them, one a fiery red blur and the other a pale blue.

The fiery red blur laying on him beams. “Just like you,” Reki whispers, voice barely above a whisper. His whole face is pink, skin glowing and eyes glittering. 

Langa sets the snow globe aside, careful not to scratch it on the cement. The water has settled, the flurry calm despite the one rising in his heart. He glances down at Reki’s lips. “Just like you,” he echoes, closing the distance between them.

He can feel Reki’s smile against his lips, laughter bubbling and rising in his chest like the snow globe shaken up, snowflakes falling to the floor.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
